Tainted Love
by deadlove82
Summary: not many are born, but when are they can change the very future, and fate of two people, Stiles and Derek have known each other since childhood, they share a past and a secret, but when stiles life depends on Derek being Stiles mate, can Derek be what stiles needs? empathic/;wolf stiles. slow burn Sterek pairing. * on temporary hiatus *
1. Chapter 1

A/N; This is my first time writing this sort of supernatural fic so bare with me. Stiles born werewolf along with some other things I have planned for him. It goes better with the story and where I feel it needs to go, you will see what I mean when and if you read it, Derek is slightly different in this story just thought I should let you know and the hales are are live and play a big part but I will bring threats for Derek into it e.g. Kate, anyway you have to read if to know more. Give it a chance. This is Sterek slow burn pairing.

I have a beta reading and helping me with some editing of the chapters.

Rating; T for now

warnings: none for this chapter.

Tainted love.

xxx Prologue xxx

Six year old Stiles Stilinski walked alone near the woods, tears in his eyes. He didn't know or remember how he got there just that he had a scary dream that seemed so real. There had been a big wolf chasing him and his mummy, then his mummy was the ground not moving and he saw red on the ground. Then he saw a boy, a nice dark haired boy with hazel eyes who told him he was okay. After he took the boy's hand he woke up in the woods confused. Scared and alone, the woods were alive with the night breeze blowing the trees, owls hooting loudly. Stiles looked around wide eyed trying to remember where or how he came here and where he came in, he came to what looked look a dead old grey-white with tree roots growing around in a clearing, stiles was trying not to cry he was a big boy, big boys don't cry.

'' Mummy or Daddy or both will notice I am gone and come looking for me... won't they?'' He thought to himself.

Stiles sighed sitting on the dead tree root. Wrapping his arms around himself he pulled his legs in close to him and buried his face in his knees. He didn't know how to get out. Suddenly there was movement startling Stiles making his eyes flash a brilliant green and claws emerge as he stood on the root. Claudia ran towards her son, followed by people he didn't know. They froze in place when they saw him.

''Stiles! Oh honey you're ok.'' Stiles eyes changed back to their soft brown eyes and the claws slowly disappeared.

" Mummy! I'm sorry…I had a bad dream and woke up here and got...lost I don't remember how I got here…" Stiles had tears in his eyes as he hugged his mother.

'' Shh, my little Batman. It's okay honey mommy's got you. I'm going to take you home now ok? '' Stiles nodded hiding his face in his mother's neck. Stiles became startled at the sudden movement of someone approaching. His mother picked him up rubbing his back in an attempt to keep her son calm.

"' Claudia he has the werewolf gene. Why didn't you tell us? " Taila Hale stepped further into the clearing. " You know the law better than anyone. If he can change into a wolf like I can then there's chance he can become the alpha. And if he as inherited his grandfather's empathic abilities there is a lot we need to discuss.'' Claudia sighed as she looked at her son.

"I know the law and rules Talia, but my son is still young. I didn't think he would start developing so fast. Then there's the dreams, the pain, and panic attacks; it's just a lot to handle now. It's taking a toll on John as well. He works late so that he doesn't have to deal with our son... I know he's just scared but Stiles doesn't understand why his father won't come near him or why his is working all the time.''

Talia moved to Claudia side,"Claudia why don't you stay at our place tonight. Give Stiles a chance to rest and you and I can talk. Then you can tell me what else is happening with Stiles. '' Claudia nodded accepting Talia's invitation.

Talia gave orders to the two men with her to tell the others they had found the boy. "Let them know that we're heading back to the house and will meet them there. Also mention that we will be having company tonight".

Derek was the first to arrive back the house with his father and sister, Laura in tow, Stiles was resting soundly on the couch in front of the fire while Talia and Claudia were in the kitchen quietly talking amongst themselves. Stiles started to stir. The big scary wolf was back and he was running. Stiles whimpered grabbing the blanket as he returned to the nightmare. Claudia attention was snapped out of the conversation and to her son. Stiles heart began to race, his claws slowing coming out of his now bloody nails and his eyes began to burn. He was trying to wake up but the wolf wouldn't let him. Stiles twisted the blanket in his hands. By this time he had everyone's attention Claudia moved to her son and tried to wake him gently like she always did.

" Stiles...honey, I need you to open your eyes. Stiles breathe honey and open your eyes. It's not real...he can't hurt you or me... Stiles can you open your eyes for me?" The Hale family watched on.

Derek began to step forward. He didn't know what he was doing. All he knew was that he just wanted to get to him…to help him. Derek moved close to Stiles. He was the boy … the boy he had dreamed about. Derek remembered that the boy had such clear green eyes and soulful. So soulful they seemed to look right though him. His smell of lavender, dew, and honey was, for Derek, intoxicating. He felt warm., And fuzzy, like everything had been pulled together and then fallen into place, Almost like gravity or being brought home. He didn't know what feeling it was but he wanted more of it. His wolf whined and growled for him to get closer to the boy. This boy was everything and he didn't want to let him go. He wanted to know everything about him. Unaware of everyone watching him Derek moved closer and sat on the ground next to Stiles and took his hand.

''Stiles... every thing's ok. I got you, he can't hurt you. Wake up...wake up for me..." Derek, remembering what he said in the dream, continued to speak, " Stiles... walk with me, he can't hurt you...just walk with me'"

Stiles' breathing began to slow. Once he was calming down hands loosened and his claws slowly began returning back to normal. His eyes fluttered once his hands were back to normal except for a bit off blood. Derek watched as Stiles started to come out of it, his hand gripped Stiles'. Derek smiled as Stiles opened his eyes. His eyes turned from the clear green wolf eyes to his own brown eyes ones. Stiles looked at Derek.

" You're from my dream, you were there...you let me...who are you?"

Stiles was unsure of this feeling, but the dark hair and hazel eyes from his dream calmed him. He didn't want him to let go. As if the boy knew what he was thinking he tightened his grip, holding Stiles' hand in his.

" Der-Derek that's my name'' Stiles nodded and smiled.

'' Stiles... I'm Stiles. " Stiles slowly started to sit up, shyly moving his hand away but Derek sat next to him and took it again. It just felt right, Stiles smiled shyly and slowly moved to Derek taking hold his hand.

Talia, Claudia and the rest of the Hales watched as Stiles kept shyly glancing at Derek and looking away causing the other boy to smirk. Finally Stiles placed his head on Derek's instantly wrapped his arm around him.

Talia Hale smiled at her son, '' Looks like Derek found his emotional anchor, and mate.. and your son is empathic to his needs. Our sons were and are drawn to each other and their dreams brought them together."

Claudia looked at her son now sleeping next to Derek's resting form. Her son looked so peaceful. Claudia smiled.

"I guess only time will tell how deep their connection is." Talia nodded in agreement.

" Only time will tell, " Talia said as she watched her son. This was the most peaceful her son had ever been. She knew that their connection ran deeper than anyone would ever know.

A/N; I had to put a batman reference in, the prologue went longer than expected but I wanted to set the scene and show how Derek and Stiles meet for the first time when they were kids. Next is chapter one more about Derek's connection to Stiles and his abilities Please review love to know what you think. Let me know if I should continue? :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/n; Tainted love will be Rated M in later chapters due to slash and other sterek goodness in up coming chapters, as well as mentions of suicide attempt, self harm, character death, Mpreg, there will also some other warnings as the story goes on. I just had stiles/Derek 's childhood in the first 3 chapters and didn't know how to rate it so I rated it T and will change the rating from T to M, it may take a while to get more chapters out due to, writing in free time, I do it to relax I may take short breaks in my writing and my updates might take up to to 1-2 weeks at best to update. But I will do my best to get as much sterek to you lovely readers as possible, I hope you enjoy my twist on teen wolf, I think making stiles an empathic wolf was interesting and wanted to see where it leads, thanks and I hope to update soon, reviews are always welcome I always love to hear what you think. Deadlove 82 :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/n; due to not much free time lately as well as conflicting and lack of ideas of where they will go and other happenings both my stories tainted love and your love echoes has been put on temporary hiatus, a short break as much as I love both my stories and want to continue them, I cant right now, I would like to thank all you lovely readers for reading my stories your reviews. Your follows and favourites and hope you will continue to read as they continue there journey. Deadlove82 :)


End file.
